The survivor's reason
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Katherine cared about her daughter more than anything, even more than for Stefan. 5x11 Spoilers


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N: Hi, here is my first fan fiction story for The Vampire Diaries. Please, if you didn't watch 5x11 episode yet, do not read it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>The survivor's reason<strong>

After few days, when Katherine took control of Elena's body, the fight finally ended. The spell was casted and Katherine Pierce survived. She didn't have to worry that she had no control over her or rather Elena's body all the time.

It was extremely annoying for Katherine that her doppelganger was such a nuisance and she was doing everything to get rid of her.

Of course, the saint Elena Gilbert had the big help from the rest of her team. They really went that far to try to put the knife into her, to kill her once for all.

Both the brothers Salvatore looked very determined to do it.

However, when her daughter, Nadia and the travellers made Katherine to be in the full possession of Elena's body, there was nothing that could be done.

Even though, they put the same knife that she used to get rid of Gregory from Matt's body, into her, it did not help at all.

Elena Gilbert ceased to exist.

Even though, Katherine was using her body, it didn't matter anymore, Elena's subconscious wasn't there anymore.

No matter how many times, Damon or others would shout at her to see the true Elena, it would not work.

Before, Katherine took full control over Elena's body, every time, Elena would try fight with Katherine, especially after everyone found out that Katherine didn't die, but she was the passenger in Elena's body.

This inner fight was driving Katherine crazy, but she didn't give up, she wasn't let anyone to ruin her plans.

She was ready to do everything to survive and to spend time with her daughter that they both lost, even if it would mean to lose a chance of being forgiven by Stefan.

She remembered his betrayal in his eyes, which was breaking her heart. She wished to be understood by Stefan, but she knew that it was something that she couldn't get especially not after what she did.

Damon had mostly anger in his eyes, but unlike Stefan, he wasn't surprised that Katherine still was the manipulative bitch.

After, they weren't able to save their beloved Elena. They had no other choice but to kill her.

Unfortunately, Katherine, who had Elena's body, was much weaker from Stefan and Damon. Luckily she had her daughter on her side.

Nadia broke their heads and both she and Katherine ran off to the forest.

When, they were enough far from the Salvatore's boarding house, Nadia spoke.

"If you would listen to me, you would not have to run."

''You know how much I love to run," Katherine smiled at her.

''Stop joking! I told you should stay hidden," Nadia lectured her mum.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She was worrying too much about her.

She was alive and was a vampire again, though there was something that bothered her.

''Are there any chances for me to get back my five hundred years of my vampire strength?" she asked innocently.

''Yes," Nadia responded and when the smile stretched over Katherine's lips, she added, ''By training."

Katherine stared at her with a shock.

''Come on! There has to be a way. Can you ask one of those travellers to help me? I'm sure there is some hocus pocus that would solve it!"

''They had no such power and even if they had, they would not use it for you. Not after, when Damon killed some of them in order to find out what spell they used." Nadia responded with her irritated voice.

''Beside, if you would want to be strong, why didn't you use my body?"

''Considering that I want to make up lost time to you, I guess using your body wasn't the best option." Katherine explained. She was little annoyed at Nadia. She just wanted her to stop being so worry about her. She was a survivor after all, so there was no way that she would be defeated.

She felt relived, when she noticed the smile on Nadia's face.

''We gonna have our time, but before that I need to quickly meet the travellers, so wait here for me." Nadia ordered

''Wait! Stefan and Damon are still out there and even though I had this amazing body, though my last one was hotter, anyway," she added seeing her daughter shaking her head, ''I'm not strong enough to even fight one of them and what if two of them find me and what there would be more than two of them. I would not stand a chance against them!" Katherine started to panic.

''There are only Damon and Stefan out there and I won't be so far away, so I would be able to hear, if there is anything wrong. Besides, the travellers are not really happy with you, well neither with me, but I think it would be better, if only I would go to see them. Don't worry, everything would be fine," Nadia touched Katherine's arm and smiled at her, before she run off, using her vampire speed.

It didn't pass even a minute and Katherine already felt anxiously. Every sound of the forest made her jump.

_Come on! You are Katherine Pierce. Suck it up._

_Suck it up._

Katherine reminded herself, when Stefan caught her, when she jumped from the clock tower. She felt really weak back then, but Stefan reminded her that she was still a strong woman that could survive anything even being a human dying of old age.

However, most important, he showed her that he still cared about her. It made her happy, because there was some hope that Stefan would be able to forgive her. However, the hope perished after Elena Gilbert died, because of her.

She knew that Stefan would always choose Elena over her. That girl, who had such better life than her always, got what she wanted.

Katherine wanted to laugh at Elena's so called apology. She did it so she could feel better, not because she meant it. She knew that Elena could not wait to see her taking her last breath and she was sure that Elena would not miss her or feel that she could do anything more to save her life as she would do in the case of her family and friends, not that Katherine wanted her to.

She didn't care that she would be hated even more, if it was even possible. She didn't even cared that Stefan would hate her forever. She only cared about her daughter.

It was actually the first time in Katherine Pierce's life, when she cared about someone else's life than her own.

If it wasn't for her daughter, Katherine would simply give up her life, because there would not be a reason to fight for it.

Even though, she survived so many things. She wasn't going to survive a human life.

However, when she saw her daughter's determination to keep her alive, she knew that she had to fight, for her daughter.

"Why?"

Katherine heard the familiar voice. She slowly turned to see Stefan.

He repeated, "Why?"

Katherine looked at his eyes filled with disappointment towards her. However, it didn't make her feel guilty. She loved Stefan, but she loved her daughter more.

"I'm Katherine Pierce and I will do everything to survive," she responded.

"Well, I shouldn't be really surprised that you decided to maintain as a cold bitch that didn't care about anyone but yourself." Stefan voice was calm yet cold.

Katherine could see the hatred in his eyes. Part of her hoped that maybe Stefan would forgive her, but she knew that she could only dream about it. Elena was always in the first place.

"But, I am. I thought that you have changed. I thought that finally you started to care about others, but I guess I was wrong. Even being human did not help you. After all you always have been a selfish bitch that is only thinking of herself."

These words wouldn't be mattered before, but now she had to disagree with Stefan.

"You can call me selfish, cold, manipulative bitch, how many times you want, but you are wrong saying that I don't care about anyone."

Stefan snorted. He clearly didn't believe her.

"It is truth that I only cared about myself, but it has changed after I met my daughter. For the first time in my life, there is someone that I care enough to fight for my life."

"So you are saying that if Nadia would not show up in your life, then you would give up your life, just like that."

"Yes." Katherine smiled slightly. She got this little hope that maybe Stefan understood her at least.

However, when she saw his cold stare, she knew that she was wrong.

"I don't believe you. You are using your daughter as an excuse for what you did. You would probably kill her as well, if you had to. You are Katherine Pierce and you will do all despicable things just to survive."

Katherine felt if knife pierced through her heart. Telling her that she was a bitch fine, but telling her that she didn't care about her daughter's life. Her daughter, who was tore out of her arms, right after she was born. Her daughter, of who Katherine thought of all time and regretted that she didn't fight harder for her.

She was planning to back off and find Nadia, because she saw that there was no point of explaining to Stefan, but even though, he would not believe her, she had to do it.

"You have no idea, even how much you hurt me right now and trust me it's not an easy job to do!" Anger was boiling inside of Katherine.

"How dare you saying to me that I would sacrifice my daughter's life to survive! How dare you to assume that I don't care for my daughter! She is a reason why I'm still standing here and if I would not care about her life, I would do what she told me to and used her body to survive and thus kill her!"

Before Katherine or Stefan could say anything, Nadia snapped Stefan's head.

"We better, go out of here. I can hear that your shouting told Damon where you are."

"Give me a minute."

Katherine knew that there was no time, but she had to say goodbye to Stefan.

She approached him and she kneeled over him.

"I know you hate me right now, but I hope that you would be able to understand me someday and maybe even forgive. I love you." She gently kissed his lips.

"Come on! We had to go," Nadia rushed her.

Katherine went to Nadia, but she turned to Stefan last time and thought, _we will see each other again._

Nadia and Katherine decided to visit Bulgaria. Even though, Katherine was against it, because of all the bad memories, but Nadia convinced her, saying that she had to face her past, and beside there still existed good memories.

Both of them were happy that they finally retrieved time that they lost over five hundred years. They were going to make the most of it and make sure that they would not be separate ever again.


End file.
